Learning the Ropes (Alan 10 Episode)
Learning the Ropes is the third episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. |-| Plot= is seen running through the woods at dusk, with some strange shadow following her. She hides behind some bushes after getting some distance, and then sighs. Alexis: That was close. was heard behind her. She turned to the noise then jumped back just before being hit with a laser. She looks up to see Eatle walking out of the bushes and transforming back. Alan: Almost gotcha there, that time, didn’t I? Alexis: Shut up. Alan: Haha, wanna go another round? Alexis: Fine, I guess I’ll count this time. turned around to count. Alan activated the Simplicitrix as he began walking. He tripped over a small trap, getting caught in it. Alexis automatically turned around to see Alan dangling from a rope by his ankle. Alexis giggled a bit as Alan dangled from the tree. Alan: Yeah, yeah. It’s hilarious. Now help me down. Alexis: Well.. I could help you down… hand on Alan’s cheek, eyes turn blue or I could do this instead. Alan: S-S-Stop… Alexis: Okay. eyes turned back to normal, and she pushed Alan back. When he hit the tree, his wrist did, too, causing him to transform into a large magenta creature with gears in his chest. Clockwork: WOAH, WHAT THE- fell from the tree. When he hit the ground, a laser shot from the gears in his hand, which hit a tree trunk. The trunk of the tree turned to dust, and the tree fell down, causing more trees to fall like dominos. Clockwork sat up. Clockwork: Oh, great. Alexis, go, now! nodded, then began running out of the woods. Clockwork got up, and looked at his chest. Clockwork: Let’s see, I wonder… If it can turn me into an alien when I’m human, maybe it can change me into a different one while I’m alien. put his finger to the core of the Simplicitrix. There was a large red flash, and a new alien was in his place with nozzles on his arms and head. Alien Form: This guy again? Great, I still have no idea what it can do… Better be something good. new alien form ran to in front of where the trees were falling and pushed against a tree to prevent the falling from continuing, which pushed a ton of pressure on him. As the trees pushed against him. gas began leaking from his nozzles, melting the tree in front of him. He got out of the way, as the trees began to continue falling. He looked and saw Alexis was right in the direction of the trees. As Alexis turned around, she saw the trees were about to collapse on her. Just as it almost fell, she was swooped out of the way. She looked at her rescuer, and saw she was being held by Mole-Stache's mustache. Alexis: voice Oh, my hero. scoffed and dropped her as he transformed back. Alexis: Hey! Alan: C’mon, get up and dust yourself off. We gotta go. stood up. Alexis: Aww, is little Alan afraid of the dark? Alan: Wha- No. I was walking in the woods at night the day I found this thing. Anyways, it’s just safer if we go while it’s still light, plus there’s… school. Tomorrow. Alexis: Don’t remind me. sighs Fine, let’s go. and Alan began walking out of the woods. There was a rustling behind them. They turned back, but didn’t see anything. They continued walking off. next day, Alan woke up and looked at the clock, which read 8:45 AM. Alan: Aw, shite! activated the Simplicitrix. He looked on the dial. Alan: Damnit, I only have two flyers. Simplicitrix dial showed Eatle to the far right, Ripjaws to the far left, Rath in the middle, Nanomech to the left of Rath, and Pesky Dust to the right of him. Alan: None of those will do. They’re all too slow. Guess the Scion will just have to get me there. drove the Scion to school. walked up to Alexis and two other friends, Devin and Mason. Before they could say anything to each other they had to walk into class. Alan looked over and saw Jessica, a girl with big hazel eyes and platinum blonde, almost white, hair, sitting at the table next to the one they sat at. Alexis nudged him jokingly, much to his annoyance. The four friends sat down at their table. The teacher began teaching, to which Alan blocked out, being too caught up in a fantasy while staring at Jessica. this fantasy, he imagined the two of them lying on a hillside, looking at the night sky. He then imagined them eating a fancy dinner. He was about to imagine a third section when the teacher interrupted him. Mr. Wopadoptar: Mr. Nomaly, would you please answer the question? awoke from his fantasy, face automatically red. He stuttered a bit. Alan: Uh... Uh I uh... 24! entire class began laughing. He looked over and saw Jessica giggling, which caused him to turn red. Mr. Wopadoptar: Perhaps, if you were paying attention, you would know that the philosophy of Friedrich Nietzsche is Übermensch, not 24. and his friends were standing outside the school at the end of the day. Jessica walked out the door of the school. Alexis: Lookie, there, Alan. There's your girlfriend. Alan: Stop it, she's not my girlfriend. Yet. Alexis: Correction: She's just not your girlfriend. You couldn't stand a chance with her. Mason: I'd hate to say it, but she's right, Alan. You get waaaaay too shakey when you get near her. Devin: About as shakey as the San Andreas Fault Line. Mason, and Devin laughed. got aggravated. He turned and began walking to Jessica. The three friends stopped laughing and realized how serious he was. Alan walked up to Jessica. Alan: H-H-Hey... Jessica. Jessica: Oh, hey, Alan. What's up? Alan: Oh... Heh... N-Nothin much. Jessica: voice Just thinking about Nietzsche's 24 philosophy? Alan: red, joking/friendly sarcasm T-Totally. Best philosophy he ever did. rolled her eyes in a joking manner and then giggled. Jessica: You're weird. But a good weird. Keep it up, you might find someone who wants a weird like your weird. smiled and patted his shoulder before walking off. Alan was frozen in place. Devin and Mason< sighed with smiles then walked off. Alexis walked up to him and threw her arm around him. Alexis: Smooth one, weirdo. Maybe next time she'll touch your- Alan: Will you cut it out?! Alexis: voice Aww, Awwy, don't be mad at me... voice I was gonna say hair. Alan: Ugh... Look, let's just... get home and train or something. and Alexis walk to his car. The camera pans out to the tree line, where two large red eyes are seen. Creature: Interesting foes... creature flew down from his perch on a branch and further into the woods. The screen faded to black. screen lit back up. Alan and Alexis were sitting at a table in Tacopolis eating. Alexis: So, yesterday, you turned into that clock and the thing with nozzles. What do they do? Alan: Well, Clockwork, kinda obvious: Time powers. We saw him age the bottom of the tree on accident. The other guy... I'm unsure. Gas, I think? It's only the second time I've been either of them. Alexis: Who else is there? Alan: Well, you've seen Eye Guy, Eatle, Ripjaws, Mole-Stache, and Rath. There's Nanomech and Pesky Dust which I have no clue what they do aside from flying. ChamAlien has camouflage abilities, and can see where other things are camouflaged. Believe me, it's creepy walking through those woods being able to see every creature no matter how well hidden. But the other four? I got nothing. Especially this Gas-Man thing. I can't even come up with a good name for the guy. Alexis: Well, if you're gonna be all hero, all the time, you probably should come up with something better than "Gas-Man." Alan: Hero? Who said anything about that? looked at Alan with a concerned and confused look. Alexis: That's what you're gonna do, right? Be a hero with that thing? Alan: I never thought about that. Alexis: You weren't thinking of being a hero when you saved me from some weird mecha alien? Alan: I was saving you because you're my best friend and I couldn't live with myself if I let anything bad happen to you, you know that. That doesn't make me a hero. Alexis: Well, I think it does. You're a hero in my eyes, Alan. You could help a lot of people if you figure out how to use that thing correctly. gave a thoughtful look. Alexis: Well, do me a favor and think about it. looked around, and saw a Help Wanted sign on the front of the front counter. Alexis: Hey, lover-boy. This place is hiring, and your lovely works here. Alan: What? Me, with a job at a place like this? Is that what you're implying? Alexis: Whoa, there, don't be so narcissistic. I'll be there right alongside you. Alan: That... doesn't make me wanna do it anymore than I already do. Alexis: Come on, we both could use the money. Not to mention... You'd be right there, close to Jessica. Alan: Look, I'd love to have extra money, I'd love to be closer to Jessica, but... It's a job. A job I don't care for. Do you realize how much of a waste of time that is in my book? Not to mention, I don't have that much time on my hands anyways with this thing. up the Simplcitrix Which is really ironic considering it's a watch. Alexis: But... Jessica. looked away from Alexis and directly to the camera. Everything paused and turned grey. Another Alan walked in front of the scene, and talked directly at the audience. Alan: Does she honestly think she's gonna be able to get to me like that? Get me to do a job I don't care for just for money and to get to the love of my life? Does she really think I'm that simple? got closer to the audience, and put on a fedora and a pair of sunglasses. Alan: Well, she's goddamn right. jumps out of the frame as the scene returns to normal. The original Alan looks back at Alexis. Alan: Alright. I'll do it. Alexis: That was quick. Alan: Trust me, it was way quicker than you think. But yeah, I'll do it. Alexis: For Jessica? Alan: For Jessica. turned away, and then looked back at Alan. Alexis: Well, speak of the devil. walked up to their table. Jessica: Hey, guys. Alan & Alexis: Hey. Jessica: You guys want your usual? Alan: Yep. Jessica: Okay, coming right up. Alexis: Actually, Alan would like something else. Job appplication. We see you're hiring. Jessica: Oh, sure! I'd love to have you join us. face grew extremely red. Alan: She wants one, too. Jessica: Even better! You two would make great additions to the team, trust me. Y'know, as long as you're not afraid of animatronics. Alan: Afraid? Animatronics? Pfft... I'm terrified. Jessica: Haha. Well, I'll go give them your order and I'll be right back with job applications. walked off, and Alan and Alexis looked at each other. Alan: That wasn't a joke. Animatronics terrify me. Alexis: I know. Alan: You know... And you talked me into this? Alexis: Yep. Alan: You succubitch. Alexis: You love me. Alan: Shut up. Besides, you overlooked something about this job, too. Alexis: Wait, what? Alan: Yeah. We both know how much you just love working with... little... kids. Alexis: Goddamnit, Alan. Alan: You got yourself into this. And me. came back to them and sat the job applications down. Jessica: Here ya go. Trust me, you two are much more than qualified for this, so you're both sure to get the job. her hand on Alan's shoulder I can't wait for you guys to join. took her hand off of Alan's shoulder and walked away. Alan was frozen and completely red. Alexis was teasingly smiling. Alexis: Alan and Jessica, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S- scene once again paused as the other Alan walked up again. Alan: Let's just skip her tomfoolery, shall we? Alan moved the screen a few frames until he could tell she was done, and then walked off of the screen. The scene resumed. Alexis looked confused at Alan, who wasn't at all affected by her teasing.] Alexis: What the... Why aren't you red? Alan: What do you mean? Alexis: I just completely made fun of you for your crush, and you're not red. Alan: I have no clue what you're talking about. winked to the audience. Alexis turned to the direction he was looking, confused not seeing what he was able to see. Alexis: What are you- Alan: Don't worry bout it. the creature from earlier was in the alleyway. Creature: Interesting. Seems I'm not the only lovebird in the area. creature made a squawking sound and then took off. next day, Mr. Wopadoptar was teaching about the great differences of the philosophies of Friedrich Nietzsche and Lao Tzu. Alan was once again not paying much attention. Despite he was writing notes, his focus was mainly on that of the Simplicitrix. was thinking about how it's affected him, his family, and Alexis. He thought about what it could do to help them and everyone else, about Alexis saying he was a hero to her and how he could be a hero to everyone else. the creature was flying towards the front of the school. He landed in front, where a few cops were on guard. Cop 1: Hey, what is that thing?! Cop 2: It looks like some giant bird! Cop 3: Looks like it's gonna try to get to people in the school. Make that a jail bird. Creature: Jail Berd? Heh. I like it. Cop 1: It can talk?! Jail Berd: Yeah, I can. But I've had enough of that. Let's get messy! cops began opening fire to Jail Berd, who swiftly dodged the shots. He flew up and then swooped down, catching Cop 1 in his grasp. He flew back up, throwing Cop 1 into the air. As the cop fell, Jail Berd caught him in his beak, impaling and ultimately severing his body, and then dropped him in front of the other two cops. While the cops were distracted by this shocking sight, Jail Berd made it into the school. Mr. Wopadoptar: And as you can see here, there is a large difference between the Socratic Method and- an alarm went off. Mr. Wopadoptar: That's the alarm for an intruder. Everyone, fallout! class began to get their things together, as the shadow of Jail Berd passed the window of the door, which frightened everyone. Alan was filled with determination. class began to walk out. As it reached the end of the line, Alan grabbed Alexis' arm. Alexis: What are you doing? Alan: Stopping him. Make sure the rest of the class gets out. Alexis: What?! No! You're not doing that without me! Alan: Alexis. Get them to safety. Alexis: You're not pushing me away! Alan: I don't wanna risk hurting you like I almost did the other day! Now go! I'll meet up with you as soon as I can! had a look of fear, anger, and sadness in her eyes, but she nodded in agreement. She ran off to catch up with the rest of the class. Alan: Probably some other alien looking for the watch. Gonna have to use it to get his attention. walked back into the classroom and closed the door. He scrolled through the icons on the Simplicitrix. He heard the footsteps of Jail Berd outside in the hall. Jail Berd: Don't worry. I won't just hurt you and tap into your limitless abilities. I'll go for your friends next. eyes widened in anger. Alan: The hell you are. Come on, Rath. slammed down on the Simplicitrix. Outside, Jail Berd was moving away from the door. He heard a noise, and turned around to see a red glow from inside. He busted in, and looked around. He stepped further in, only to be dropped on. Jail Berd: BAWWWKK! LET ME GO! Berd turned his head around, and saw Ripjaws on top of him. Ripjaws: I was going for something more powerful, but I was still able to get the drop on you. Jail Berd: Brawwkk, get off of me! Berd knocked Ripjaws off of him. Ripjaws got up and ran at him, only to faint, and his chest started throbbing. Ripjaws: NO! NOT... Not yet....! Jail Berd: You idiot! Attacking me with a Piscciss Volann out of water? You're begging for me to kill you! Lucky for you, I have different plans... began to get up, only to be pushed back down by Jail Berd, and then transformed back. Jail Berd busted out of the side of the school and flew towards the side with Alan's friends. soon awoke. He ran out the hole in the wall, and saw Jail Berd tying up his friends. Alan: Hey, birdshit! Berd and Alan's friends turned to see Alan standing there. Jail Berd: Awake already? Mason: Alan, don't get involved! Jessica: We don't need you getting... tied up... in this too. looked at Jessica with a disapproving look, aside from Alan who grinned greatly at the pun. Devin: For the record, though, we appreciate the effort! Jail Berd: Just try to get them. You'll learn soon enough not to mess with me. Berd flew off, taking Alan's friends with him. Alan hid behind the wall and activated the Simplicitrix. Alan: I normally wouldn't do this but... Pesky Dust? Just this once? slammed down on the Simplicitrix. He looked down, and saw that he was Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: Mole-Stache? I saw, this is quite the predicament? I do not believe this species has the capabilities of flight. ran out from behind the wall, and stretched his mustache, and grabbed Jail Berd's leg, pulling himself up there. Mason: What the hell is that?! Alexis: I have no idea, but he might be here to help us. Jessia: What makes you say that? Alexis: Just a thought. Berd shook his leg, shaking Mole-Stache off and making him fall to the ground, squeaking as he did so. Jail Berd: Foolish little rodent! Meet us at the water tower by six, or these four will pay for that watch with their lives! Berd flew off, leaving Mole-Stache to look on in horror. He then looked at the audience with a reassuring look. Mole-Stache: Don't touch that dial, audience! We'll be right back! screen faded to black. screen lights back up as Alan transforms back. He pulled out his phone and saw the time was 4:58. Alan: Alright, I've got an hour to get there. If I fly with Pesky Dust, and can probably get there faster. activated the Simplicitrix, and slammed down, only to turn into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Really, Simplicitrix? Is turning me into a fairy really that difficult? Ugh. Fine. I'll try something else. Guy blinked his eyes, and they turned a bright green when he opened them back up. His vision was x-ray, being able to pick out the perfect path. Eye Guy: Great! Eye'll be there in no time! Guy ran off in the direction of the water tower. Jail Berd's captives were tied to the water tower as he was tying something to the opposite side of the tower. Alexis: What are you doing back there, Feathers? Jail Berd: Just tying a few explosives up. If that fool doesn't hand over his device, the four of you will be destroyed. Jessica: Man, Alan's lucky he got away. Probably getting help. Berd squawked a laugh as he walked around to their side. Jail Berd: Help? Do you really think he got help? Eye Guy: You better believe it! Berd turned around in surprise. He saw Eye Guy standing on the building opposite the water tower. Jail Berd: How did you get here so fast?! Eye Guy: Let's just say I've got my eye on the safety of Alan's friends! Jail Berd: "Alan's friends?" You mean they don't kno- Guy blasted Jail Berd out of the sky, just before he could reveal Alan's secret. He then jumped to the water tower. Eye Guy: What's going on? You guys okay? Alexis: Yeah, we're fine, just hanging at a water tower with explosives strapped to the opposite side. Eye Guy: Explosives?! Aw, great! Guy went to run to the back of the water tower, but jumped up and stopped him. The Simplicitrix began beeping. He made it to the back where he couldn't be seen before transforming back. Jail Berd: Hand it over! Or your friends go up! Alan: Fine, but you go to the other side while I take it off. Jail Berd: What for?! Alan: I don't feel comfortable being watched while working with tech. So, go to the other side if you want this thing. Berd angrily squawked and flew to the other side. A few moments passed. Jail Berd flew back around to the other side. Jail Berd: What is taking you so lo- Berd stopped talking when he realized no one was on the other side. He flew back around to the front. Alan was on a platform underneath the water, high enough to not be seen, and low enough to not be heard. He activated the Simplicitrix. Alan: Alright, Simplicitrix. I don't want Rath, I don't want Eatle, I don't want ChamAlien. Just this once, give me Stink the Gassy Alien! slammed down on the Simplicitrix. His stomach began gurgling. His body turned to a shade of purple, as most of his body was covered with a red outfit with black and white details. Nozzles grew on his arms, shoulders, and head. A window on the stomach of his outfit opened up, revealing gases within him. Gas Alien: Great! Finally got what I asked for! Jail Berd (voice): WHERE. IS. HE. Berd started flying around aggravated. Gas Alien: Hey, Mr. Flight-and-Fight! Berd turned around and saw the gas alien on the top of the water tower. Jail Berd: You tricked me! Gas Alien: That's you're own fault for falling for some obvious lie. Jail Berd: I'd kill you if there weren't other plans for you! So, I'll have to settle for knocking you unconscious instead! Berd flew at the gas alien, who jumped up and punched him in the beak, throwing him back quite a distance. The gas alien landed near the friends. Jessica: Where's Alan at? Gas Alien: Don't worry, he's safe. Trust me. I'll get rid of the explosive. gas alien around to the explosives. Gas Alien: Alright, we're gonna need formaldehyde gas to corrode this baby. I think. gas alien shot some formaldehyde gas out of the front nozzle on his right arm, corroding the explosives. After that, he ran back around to the friends, grabbed the rope, and ripped it from them. His stomach gurgled. Mason: Alright, what is going on here? Devin: Why are there these things helping us? Jessica: Are you really questioning a good thing? Alexis: Yeah, come on, it'll be fine. (to the gas alien) What's your name, anyways? gas alien's stomach gurgled again. He looked down, and then up to the group. Gas Alien: Just call me... Gutrot! Berd flew back up to meet the group. Jail Berd: How about... I just call you dinner instead?! Berd charged at Gutrot, who jumped onto his head, knocking him to the ground. Gutrot: Someone get the rope! and Devin grabbed the rope, and climbed down the ladder as quick as possible, followed by Alexis and Jessica. Gutrot held Jail Berd down as the other four tied him up. Gutrot: Anyone got any napkins or a handkerchief or something? pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Gutrot. Jessica: Will this work? Gutrot: Perfect! sat it on a nozzle on his arm, and it was drenched with another gas. He pressed it against Jail Berd beak, causing him to faint. He handed it back to Jessica. Gutrot: Might wanna clean that. Thoroughly. Don't wanna accidentally chloroform yourself next time you use it. Now, I'll take care of the bird. I- er, Alan should be back shortly. picked up Jail Berd, and quickly made his way into an alley with it. A few moments later, Alan walked up from the other direction. Jessica: There you are! Thanks for getting those... things to help us. Alan: My pleasure. I couldn't exactly do it on my own, so I did what I could. Devin: Well, yeah, thanks. Mason: Yeah, nice job. and Devin walked off, and Jessica's face dropped a slight bit. Jessica: I wonder how my boss is gonna feel about this. Alexis: You could just tell him you got held up due to the intruder at school, and then got more held up because people were trying to make sure you're alright. Jessica: How am I gonna do that? Alan: Don't worry, we'll vouch for ya if need be. Jessica: Really?! and Alexis nodded. Jessica smiled and put one arm around each of them. Jessica: You two are the best! I can't wait for you guys to start working with me. But, you'll probably be on the night shift, after me. (takes arms off of them) We'll probably do some working together if someone calls in. Well, I'll see you guys later. walked off. Alan was blushing badly and smiling, and then looked at Alexis slightly guilty. Alan: Look... I'm sorry about earlier. I should've let you help from the beginning and you wouldn't have gotten caught by Jail Berd. Alexis: Hey, don't worry about it. You made it up to me by saving me... and the others. Friends do that. Look out for each other. Alan: Well, yeah. And... Alexis: And...? Alan: It's also what heroes do. Look out for those in trouble. eyes widened in surprised and she grinned. Alexis: You mean... You're actually gonna do it? Alan: I figure, why not? I may as well put these guys to some good use. Alexis: So does everyone have names now? Alan: I think so... Eatle, Nanomech, Gutrot, Clockwork, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, Eye Guy, Ripjaws, ChamAlien, Rath. Yeah. Everyone's named now... Well... There is one... Alexis: Who? Alan: There's ten aliens but there's one who doesn't have a hero name... Me. Alexis: Oh, no. No, no, no. Please don't be serious. Alan: I'm thinking... Alan 10? Alexis: Well, that's not as bad as I thought it could've been. It even kinda rhymes. That'll be fine. Alan: I was gonna do it whether you thought it was fine or not. Alexis: Figured. Alan: Come on. I'll drive you home. Alexis: What a gentleman. (joking sarcastic voice) Where will I ever find a guy like you? Alan: Oh, hush. You've had your chance. and Alexis walked off towards the shool to get Alan's car. Later that night, Jail Berd is shown inside of a dumpster. He breaks out and manages to tear the rope off of him. He flew off and into a familiar old warehouse. Jail Berd: Brawhk, boss? Voice: You fool! You have failed me and Nomaly is still out there! Jail Berd: But boss, his powers are... He's got too much- Voice: IDIOT! I KNOW what he can do! You were supposed to exploit his weaknesses, and you even failed at that! Get out of my sight! Jail Berd: Wha- Voice: YOU HEARD ME! Use that bird brain of yours to get your feathers together off the floor and don’t let the cage door hit you on the way out, because you’re fired! Jail Berd: Bu- Voice: GET OUT! Berd squawked in fright, only to fly up and out the front door. Voice: I thought for sure… I found the envious one. I could’ve sworn he would’ve been greedy, but he clearly wasn’t greedy enough to have wanted to win. It appears I will have to… search deeper. Wouldn’t you like to help me with that, Envy? was silence. Voice: ENVY! Envy: (voice) Y-Y-Yeah, boss. Would love to. Voice: That’s better. Make sure you split up when you do. |-| Major Events= *Jessica Nietzsche, Devin Lorenzo, and Mason Babadzhanov first appear. *Alan and Alexis meet Jail Berd for the first time. *Clockwork and Gutrot debut. *This is the first time the Simplicitrix is shown the ability to change the user between aliens. *The second voice from The Start of a New Adventure is revealed to be named Envy. Alan first shows his awareness of the fourth wall and breaks it for the first time. |-| Simplicitrix Debuts= *Clockwork *Gutrot |-| Characters= *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dywer *Jessica Nietzsche (debut) |-| Neutral= *Devin Lorenzo (debut) *Mason Babadzhanov (debut) |-| Villains= *Jail Berd (debut) *Envy *Voice |-| Aliens Used= *Eatle (cameo) *Clockwork (debut; unintentional transformation) *Gutrot (debut; 2x) *Mole-Stache (2x; first time cameo; second time accidental; seleccted alien was Pesky Dust) *Ripjaws (accidental; selected alien was Rath) *Eye Guy (accidental; seleccted alien was Pesky Dust) |-| Allusions= *Alan in surprise to Mr. Wopadoptar's question and responding with "24!" is a reference to an episode of Spongebob Squarepants in which Patrick Star was asked his name and he replied with "Uh... d-uh... 24!" *When Alan says "Alright, Simplicitrix. I don't want Rath, I don't want Eatle, I don't want ChamAlien. Just this once, give me Stink the Gassy Alien!", it is a reference to the original seires episode Merry Christmas, in which Ben referred to Stinkfly as "Stink the Gassy Alien," in which here, Alan is calling Gutrot the same. The way it is said is also a reference to the Omniverse episode, So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. *When Alexis says "all hero, all the time," it is a reference a slogan for Ben 10. *When Alan says "Well, she's goddamn right.", it is a reference to the AMC show, Breaking Bad. Also, the fedora and sunglasses Alan puts on directly reference the iconic fedora and sunglasses worn by Walter White. *When "Alan was filled with determination," it is a reference to the immensely popular video game, Undertale. *When Alan calles Alexis a succubitch, it makes a reference to the television series, Lost Girl, which was the inspiration for Alexis' powers. *|-| Fourth Wall Breaks= *Alan breaks the fourth wall in Tacopolis when he looks directly at the audience, pauses his universe, and talks to the audience about Alexis' method to get him to apply for a job at Tacopolis. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to skip over Alexis making fun of his crush on Jessica. He later winks to the audience acknowledging this action. *Mole-Stache broke the fourth wall when telling the audience not to turn the dial, or not to leave the show. Category:Episodes Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies